headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
FastCube/Character Rankings
This is a Character Ranking's article made by FastCube. I Hope you enjoy! Also, remember this is about FastCube's opinion. New Character Rankings information coming soon! Worst Characters 64. Colombia Everyone knows that Colombia is one the worst characters in the game. What happens with his shot is that says 'Go! Go! Go!' and mobs run to the opponent. His power shot is super easy because you can put your power on and you don't touch anything and the power would be on. It's better if you use France, United Kingdom, Cyborg (hurt), Sweden, Z, Australia, Luxembourg, Austria, Thailand, Mon-K, Nepal and WatermelBot. Those power shots of them go in the air and use them on the ground. But only France's shot will go in the ground and it go underground. There is always a chance of scoring with France's Underground Shot. And Colombia shouldn't be the boss of Stage 1 in Death Mode. 63. Mexico Mexico has a bad power shot and he is the 2nd worst character in Head Soccer. He throws a blue hand at you and it's super easy to block with power on or counter attack his Hand Shot. But it you get hit by his hand, Mexico sometimes misses the goal and never scores while you are in the ground. 62. Valentine Valentine is a clown and he is like Ronald McDonald from McDonald's. For his power shot he says "Valentine Shot!" and there is a lot of sweets/lollies/candies around him. But when you get hit by his shot, he kicks you into the goal and Valentine mostly the goal when the opponent is in the goal. 61. South Korea South Korea is the first and worst character in the game. His power shot is cloaked into a blue area and shoots it towards the goal and the opponent. You have to jump and kick at the incoming ball of South Korea's power shot. But when was playing Head Soccer one time, I unlocked Italy scoring more than 30 goals with South Korea. Even Cameroon is one of the worst characters. Even though South Korea isn't kind of bad. This is also the same thing in the Head Basketball Character Rankings. 60. Hong Kong Hong Kong can be one of the worst characters. Hong Kong is my 1st top favourite character though. But still he is the worst. His air shot is that he goes up in air and then comes back down. You just have to Jump and Kick at the right time. Now, for his ground shot. What happens is he stays where he did his ground shot for 2 seconds and he just walks at you. Very, very, very easy to counter. Just kick at the incoming ball. And finally, his counter attack. His counter attack is kind of good though. What happens is that he dashes to you. You have to Kick at the perfect time though. He is really easy to beat. 59. South Africa South Africa is super easy and he is the 40th character in Head Soccer. If his power shot is going on, it is super easy to jump and kick at the incoming ball. If i'm playing with any character, it's super easy for me to counter South Africa's Golem shot. Everyone knows that South Africa is one of the worst characters. But Colombia that is in the 62nd/last place, everyone knows that he is the worst character in Head Soccer. 58. Denmark Denmark is a little bit bad. When Denmark launches the missiles from the Missile Launcher Shot, the red rocket has the ball. The rocket with the ball always hits the opponent and bounces back to Demark and the ball goes through him. Because when a character is doing their power shot, the ball will go through it if the ball touches you while doing the power shot. Probably why Denmark is bad. 57. Chile Chile's Power Shot is the Snake Shot. Chile's Power Shot is easy or maybe super easy to counter. But if you get hit by the snake, the ball always bounces and never gets in the goal. So it always bounces and Chile never scores. Mostly Chile does his power shot really close to the goal. The more close you are to the goal, the more chance that you will score a goal. 56. Z Z could be a little bit bad or maybe worse and he is in the 54th place of this Character Rankings page. When Z jumps and uses his power shot, you can keep your power on and Z's Zombie will lick you at the ground. If Z uses the shot in the air, Z's Zombie will aim at the ground. If he does it on the ground, then the tongue will be higher than that from doing it in the air. So you can keep the power on. If you're going to try this then use the characters like I said on Colombia. Because remember how I said use them on the ground at the Colombia part? Use them. And remember, if you're playing as Cyborg, make sure you hurt. Bad Characters 55. Spain Everybody thinks that Spain is a good character but no he really isn't. Even FranceSwitzerland doesn't like him and he doesn't like Spain in real life. When he about to shoot the lasers, before he shoots the first laser, jump. When he is about to shoot the second laser do not jump and when he is about to shoot the third/last laser, jump. Only do that if he is in the middle of the field. So Jump, then don't jump and jump again. 54. Kepler 22B Kepler 22B has random power shots when he uses them. The power shots he does randomly are all the power shots before him. By that, you can block all the shots having the power on and touching the ball. You will know what shot he will use, by him saying the easy 16 previous shots. More coming soon...! Okay Characters Coming Soon... Good Characters Coming Soon... Best Characters - The Top 10 Coming Soon...Category:Rankings Category:Character Rankings Category:FastCube